


kisses

by endgamehale



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Barba, Jealous Rafael Barba, Let me know if i miss a tag, M/M, Mild Smut, Pre-Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba - Freeform, Sonny Carisi - Freeform, Super fluffy ending, feel good post, well squint or youll miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgamehale/pseuds/endgamehale
Summary: All the sweet Barisi kisses





	kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i needed fluff pls

**1\. Kiss on the cheek**

It wasn't supposed to happen, but it was in the early A.M. and Sonny had stayed late to help him out with a case. They were worn down from research and case notes and decided to call it a night, and all was smooth sailing until, on his way out, Sonny had pressed his lips to Rafael's cheek and mummers a "g'night Barba" from his tired lips, eyes already half closed. Rafael stands in surprise until long after Sonny has left, hand pressed to the cheek that's still red from blushing. 

**2\. Brushing lips/ Smiling mouths**

Many months later, after late nights and early mornings, drinks at the bar and take out dinners, they have their first kiss. It's hardly there, and it's after a soft moment in Rafael's office before he word- vomited his feelings, but it does happen. Sonny's lips are softer than he ever could have imagined, and his cheeks are smooth as well. When their lips really do touch, both of them are grinning into it before pulling back and pressing foreheads together, giggling. It's a moment that will never be forgotten.

**3\. Three kisses**

Sonny had always struggled with anxiety. He can usually get it under control but... when he can't, Rafael is there. He's there with his soft voice, seeping under Sonny's skin into his veins and slowing his brain. He's there to hold Sonny tight, covering him with his body weight- shielding him from the outside world. The first time Sonny has a bad nightmare with Rafael there, he wakes up in a cold sweat and tears in his eyes. It takes a moment for him to realize where he is, but in that time Rafael is able to hold him close, face in his hands as he makes "shh-ing" sounds to calm him down. Then he presses a kiss to his forehead, and both eyelids, running his hands through his hair and repeating the process until Sonny stopped shaking. It became their thing, after that. Something that could always calm Sonny down.

**4\. Neck kisses**

Rafael doesn't usually get jealous. He knows that Sonny would never  _ever_ cheat on him. That did not mean that he trusted other people around  _him._ Especially not in a crowded bar, late at night. No, men and women alike were too interested in what was  _his,_ Sonny. Sonny, who's cheeks were pink from alcohol and dancing, chest shining with sweat, smile loose and light. Charming as ever, friendly when drunk. Rafael was having a good time, dancing and watching Sonny dance. Until the blonde woman approached him, grinning at  _his_ boy like he was something to eat. Sonny looked uncomfortable, to say the least. His eyes nervously sought out for Rafael's green ones. Eyes, that were in fact, approaching quickly. Rafael could see Sonny sign in relief, which made him feel much better about what he was going to do.

"Sonny, there you are, baby! I couldn't find you after I went to the restroom." Rafael keeps his smile light, tries not to show the tightness of his eyes. The woman looks away awkwardly. Good. 

"Yeah! Did you still want to go?" Rafael nods. In the corner of his ye, he sees the woman walk away and smiles at the floor before moving even closer into Sonny's area, biting his ear lobe.

"Yes, let's get out of here." 

As soon as they're outside of the club, Rafael's lips are on Sonny's neck. He sucks a deep mark on the open area of his chest, licking the sweat from the center of his clavicle to the top of his throat, nipping again when Sonny moans. 

"Mine." Sonny whimpers.

"Yours." 

**5\. Wrist kisses**

He never liked the nervousness he felt before going into court. He may seem like a force to be reckoned with while out there, but the nerves in his stomach pre- court are always there. No mater what his Win- Loss record is, no matter how confident he may seem. Sonny can see it. Can read him like an open book. He kisses Rafael's wrist before every case he can catch. A light brush of his lips to calm down the knots in his stomach, grounding him. He's fine with admitting just how much he loves it.

**6\. Full body kisses**

Usually, after rough cases, they can't get enough of each other. Hands wherever they can grab, lips where ever they can meet. They work fast and cuddle after, taking out that rage they have until they're too tired to sleep. This time though, Sonny had almost lost his life. He had come home with blood soaked into his shirt- some dried in his hair. A perp had held Sonny with a gun to his head- someone had risked the shot and Sonny was safe but- well, he was safe. He hadn't spoke much since he had gotten home, just let Rafael drag him from the front door into his arms, and then into the shower. After he had pinked up in the hot water he looked more alive and was able to get ready to sleep by himself. Rafael had just gotten into bed when Sonny rolled on top of him- kissing him as slow as he probably could until moving to the side of his neck, biting down to his chest unbuttoning his sleep shirt. 

"Sonny," Rafael moaned "Are you- fuck- are you sure you're up for this?" Hands are pulling his pants down, and Sonny locks eyes with him before nipping his thigh.

"Yeah, just want you." Rafael's hands move to curl around golden locks.

"Alright, my love. Whatever you need."

**7\. Perhaps the sweetest kiss of them all**

It was such a good day. Sonny looked truly radiant. Glowing eyes and smiles. Rafael is sure he looks the same, foolishly in love. He is is love, there's no denial. He's in love with a lanky fool, noodle arms and honey hair. Blue eyes and dimples and pale skin. Officer and counselor, his cariño. And now,

"... and do you, Rafael Barba, take Dominick Carisi Junior to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Those eyes are smiling at him now, tear brimming. He's never been so happy. Never been so in love.

"I do." Tears spill. Smiles grow bigger.

"You may now kiss the Husband!" And oh, he does. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! if u enjoyed pls kudos and comment :) also im learning how to use tumblr so follow me @ endgamehale !! :D


End file.
